Recently, from ecological and health standpoints, a bicycle equipped with an electric assist is drawing attention among those who have been using cars for transportation. Electric vehicles utilizing electric assisting power such as the electric assist bicycle and the like are provided with a torque sensor that detects human power, which is a force applied to pedals, and are configured to control the electric assisting power in accordance with the detection signal as exemplified in Patent Document 1 below.
Such vehicles equipped with the electric assist need to be able to travel a longer distance with a single charge of a battery that is provided therein. In view of this point, as shown in Patent Document 2 below, a technique of using a motor as a generator during deceleration such as braking so as to recoup energy, i.e., energy regeneration, and charging the battery with the energy has been disclosed.